


【Ibrahwell/Maxtan】短信

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 毛茸茸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: Zlatan疯狂用短信骚扰Max
Relationships: Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Kudos: 3





	【Ibrahwell/Maxtan】短信

“嘀嘟——”，Max歉意地看了一眼主持人，把手机翻了过去，但它就是响个不停，Max只好打开手机，入目都是Zlatan的短信  
“Max，你在哪？”  
“你在干什么？”  
“Max，你回短信啊！”  
“你被绑架了吗？”  
“Max！！！！”  
最后三个大写字母非常巨大，看得出Zlatan快要暴走了，Max赶快发短信。  
“我没事，我在活动现场呢。”  
他有点无奈，Zlatan昨天训练完有点呕吐，今天应该好好休息才对，不应该发这么多短信给他。  
嘀嘟——Zlatan的短信马上就到。  
“你应该先回Zlatan的短信。”  
“什么事能比得上Zlatan？”  
“Zlatan刚刚已经启动机车了。”  
Max习以为常地忽略了Zlatan的指责，他了解Zlatan，那不过是别扭的关心而已，手指飞快地在屏幕上敲击，。  
“你应该好好休息，中午吃东西了吗？”。  
发出去之后Max觉得好像少了点什么，又写了一句，“我会回来看冰箱的。”  
嘀嘟——短信到了。Zlatan好像被激怒了一样，飞快地发了好几条消息，甚至有错别字。  
“Zlatan非常好！”  
“你才要注意安全！”  
“Zlatan中午吃了很多，现在可以打死一头狮子，但这里只有Zlatan一头狮子”  
“Zlatan不屑说谎！”  
狮子之类的暂且不论，Max放心下来，Zlatan的情况似乎还好，他总是以比别人更高的标准要求自己，如果做不到会非常难过，最近的紧张和压力都有点影响到Zlatan的身体了。  
他把心思放回到活动中，手指回了一个亲亲的表情。  
这种微小但直接的安抚总是非常有效，Max上台给那些赶来的球迷签字，宣传这个慈善活动，希望能够给人们带来一些温暖。就在Max坐下来的时候，Zlatan才又发了短信。  
“你给Zlatan发亲吻？”  
“这个表情太可笑了，这才不是亲吻”  
“Zlatan要真正的亲吻！”  
Max对着手机上的短信微笑了一会，看来那个小符号的表情确实是困扰到这个自诩雄狮一般的男人了，早上他一直想跟自己来这个活动，但这里并没有他说的那么不安全。Max最后坚定的拒绝了他，但Zlatan永远有那么多的保护欲。他看看周围，开始回消息。  
“你是迫不及待了吗？我的活动马上就要结束了，我想你的机车还没有停火吧？”  
嘀嘟——Zlatan的消息很快跳了出来。  
“Ahhhh！”  
“你一定是想念Zlatan了”  
“Zlatan准备好了！”  
“随时为你服务”  
球迷稍稍阻碍了Max一会，但很快人都跑出来了。如果说Max没有预料到活动结束后的这个场景，他一定是在说谎，不得不说这个后卫确实知道Zlatan喜欢大场面。  
但是一辆最新款的红色敞篷限量跑车在这儿？认真的吗？  
Max看不见自己脸上的笑容，但他看得见张扬个性得意洋洋的Zlatan，他看起来比昨天好多了，Zlatan天生高大的身躯赋予力量和关注，敏感又温柔的内心同时想要保护和被保护，Max跑过去，被他一把抓住了肩膀，他们分享这个深情的怀抱，周围的尖叫和口哨欢呼都淡出世界。  
“新车？你太夸张了”，Max小声说。  
“你晚了十分钟，Zlatan要亲吻翻倍”，Zlatan这样回复他，然后大步走向了车子，朝周围挥挥手，轰起马达，把他的泰迪熊载回了家。


End file.
